Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten
by Doragon-chan
Summary: Atem has left for the afterlife and Yugi has graduated from high school. Just when things have settled into a normal routine, Yugi's ancient memories awaken.


Title: Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten

Summary: Atem has left for the afterlife and Yugi has graduated from high school. Just when things have settled into a normal routine, Yugi's ancient memories awaken.

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-gi-oh...still trying.

Some Things Are Better Left Forgotten

By: Suma Amoru

It's been a year since the pharaoh went to the afterlife. Three months ago Yugi and the gang graduated from Domino High. That's when things got strange. None of the gang have seen Yugi since graduation. They decide to go to the shop and see him. Sugoroku greets them.

"Oh, hello guys." Sugoroku says.

"Hey Mutou-san. We came to see Yugi." Anzu says.

"He's asleep right now. He mostly likely won't be for much longer." he says.

"What do you mean?" Jounouchi says.

Just then a scream is hear from upstairs. Sugoroku sighs and motions for them to follow.

"You'll see." he says.

Sugoroku leads them to Yugi's room and they go in.

"Another dream?" Sugoroku asks in a saddened tone.

Yugi nods, too distraught to speak. He looks very shaken and is breathing heavily.

"It's alright, just go back to sleep." Sugoroku coos.

Nodding, Yugi lays back down and goes to sleep again.

"The nightmares are getting stronger and more frequent. He spends most of the day sleeping these days." Sugorku says.

An hour later, Yugi awakens. He notices everyone.

"Yugi, can you tell us about your nightmares?" Anzu asks.

"They are not dreams...more likely memories. Memories from long ago" Yugi replies.

"You are the reincarnation of that spirit you freed, so it would make sense." Sugoroku says

"So you mean Yugi has memories from Egypt." Anzu chimes.

"Well, thanks mom." Yugi mutters, but nods to Anzu.

"What about your mom?" Honda says.

"Yugi's mother is Egyptian." Sugoroku says.

"No she's not." Anzu says, thinking of Yugi's red-headed mom.

"She's my step-mom Anzu. My birth mother died when I was 2." Yugi says.

"Then Mutou-san isn't your mom's dad?"

"No, he's my step-mom's dad. All my mom's family is dead."

"Oh."

"It's alright Anzu, my girl. Yugi's okay. Are the memories painful?" Sugoroku says.

"Some, most are pleasant."

"The recent ones are not." Honda says

"No, but the end never is." Yugi muses.

The gang to relive the atmosphere, change the subject. After a hour, a new memory comes to Yugi's mind. It's the final one, tears form in Yugi's eyes.

"I am so sorry." he says, the tears falling.

"Yugi? What are you sorry for?" Jou asks.

"For what might happen." Yugi says.

"Oh, don't worry Yug'. They were just dreams" Jou says.

"I'm not so sure." Yugi says, looking at Jou with crimson eyes.

"Yugi?" Anzu says.

Yugi shakes his head.

"Shouldn't you guys be heading home?"

"Oh, your right." Anzu says, looking at her watch.

They head out and Yugi waves goodbye to them. Everything seems fine until late in the night, Yugi grabs a bag and slips out the window.

"I am sorry for how this might turn out." he whispers before running off toward Domino Airport.

The day they decide to visit again, they find a very distraught Sugoroku.

"Mutou-san?" Anzu calls.

"Anzu! Boys! Yugi's gone. He must have left during the night. Where would he go?" Sugoroku says.

"Yugi left? He seemed okay when we left." Anzu says.

They head out to look for Yugi, with no success.

"He probably went to Egypt." Jou says.

"What makes you say that?" asks Honda.

"He was upset about the dreams still. I told he not to worry and he seemed okay." Jou says.

"We'll find him Mutou-san." Anzu says.

A year passes with no sign of Yugi. The gang is visiting Sugoroku in Egypt. Since Yugi disappeared he's been going from dig to dig to take his mind off of his missing grandson. They go to Cairo and wander around. They spot a man who looks like Yugi except his hair hangs around his shoulders and is a little longer. The man laughs, bright crimson eyes glowing.

"Is it just me or does that guy..." Anzu starts.

"...look like Yugi? Yeah." Honda says.

"Yugi!" calls Jounouchi.

The man startles and turns toward them. He looks shocked, but then waves them over and continues his conversation. By the time the gang reaches him, Yugi is saying goodbye.

"Where have you been?! We've been worried!" cries Anzu.

"I've been here in Egypt. I worried you?" Yugi simply says.

"Of course, your grandfather is worried sick." she says.

"Wow, I was so worried for so long...I guess I forgot to write you guys. It doesn't matter, everything settled now." Yugi says.

"Your grandfather is at the excavation site." Honda says.

"I know. He's been there for six months." Yugi says.

"You've seen him?" asks Jou.

"Of course. Ishizu called me when he came." Yugi chimes.

He smiles and head off toward the site.

"Let's get going, it's getting late."

The gangs rushes to catch up. Wondering what Yugi settled. They walk in silence until they make it to the site.

"Yugi, my boy. You finally came to see me again. Did the others arrive?" Sugoroku says.

"Yeah, they're here."

"So, your finished in Egypt now right?" asks Sugoroku.

"Yes, I'm going home with you guys grandpa." Yugi says, laughing.

He was happy to be going home, he was terrified he would have to stay in Egypt for the rest of his life. After his arrival in Egypt a year ago, he searched for the Ishtars. Ishizu told him that his memories returned simply because they were imbedded in his now whole soul. Because his soul was whole again, his past memories return with Yami's half of the soul. Marik and Ishizu insisted he stay until he felt more stable. That is what took him a year to settle. The group heads to a tent to sit and chat while Sugoroku returns to his work.

"So, Yugi, what have you been doing this year you've been here?" asks Jounouchi.

"Stabilizing myself." Yugi says.

"Mentally?" asks Anzu. Yugi nods and smiles.

"I've missed you guys….a lot" he says.

"We're just glad your okay." says Honda

They spent the rest of the day chatting. Two days later, they were on a plane back to Domino, a happy Yugi peacefully sleeping in a window seat.

Suma: I felt it need editing. I have no idea what happened. But, it got an addition to it. Not much, but I hope it makes a better ending.

Kirie: Hey! You're alive.

Misha: You thought she was dead? Then how were we still alive?

Oggie: Stop arguing and be happy guys.

*Yami and Yugi in corner reading. Haru sleeping by them*

Yami: Suma? Didn't you have something to tell the readers?

Suma: Oh, right. For those following "Children of the Gods", that will be my next upload. Please be patient, I just recently have the will to write again. I hate stress, makes me physically sick in a nasty way.

Suma and the others: Read please, review if you like.


End file.
